Hurt
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Remise en ligne d'une fanfiction publiée en 2015. - [OS] Severus se souvient de Lily, se souvient des erreurs qu'il a faites avec elle, et pleure sa mort.


**Je remets en ligne cette fanfiction que j'ai postée en décembre dernier, puisqu'un administrateur me l'a supprimée entre-temps car j'avais utilisé des lyrics x(**

 **Si vous voulez retrouver l'inspiration pour ce texte, je vous recommande d'aller écouter la chanson « Hurt » de Christina Aguilera, puisque cette nouvelle version ne comporte plus de lyrics.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **« Hurt »**

* * *

Severus se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où il avait vu Lily pour la première fois. Il était caché dans les buissons et la regardait jouer avec sa sœur Pétunia. Les deux petites filles s'amusaient sur des balançoires, dans un parc d'enfants.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux filles l'avaient vu, et il leur avait tout expliqué. Il leur avait dit que Lily était une sorcière, comme lui, et qu'un jour ils iraient tous les deux à Hogwarts.

Elles l'avaient traité de fou. Mais désormais, il s'en fichait. C'était leur première rencontre, il ne voulait se souvenir que du meilleur.

Mais maintenant, bien des années après cette première rencontre, Lily n'était plus de ce monde. Lord Voldemort, le cruel mage noir que Severus avait un temps servi, l'avait assassinée, elle et son mari, dans l'espoir de tuer leur fils. Ce dernier avait survécu, mais Lily...

Severus ne cessait de pleurer. Il avait toujours voulu Lily pour lui seul, mais ils s'étaient disputés et elle était parti avec ce connard de James Potter. Ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu un petit garçon. Maintenant, Lily était morte, et il n'avait pas pu la sauver.

Il avait tellement envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Et désormais, il ne le pourrait plus jamais. Cela l'aurait pourtant aidé à supporter la douleur et, peut-être, à la faire disparaître.

Severus serait prêt à tout pour revoir Lily, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Pour lui expliquer qu'il avait appris de ses erreurs, que Dumbledore lui avait tout pardonné, et qu'il avait tenté de la sauver en la cachant aux yeux de Voldemort.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : entendre de nouveau sa voix douce comme de la soie. Il voulait la serrer contre lui, sentir son corps chaud, passer ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure rousse... ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire.

Parfois, dans la solitude de ses appartements à Hogwarts, il appelait son nom. Mais jamais elle ne répondait. Et il n'en était jamais surpris – elle était morte, elle ne pourrait pu lui répondre.

De toute manière, elle ne serait jamais resté avec lui. Il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Il était laid. Son penchant pour la magie noire mettait toujours Lily en colère. Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour, ce jour maudit, où il l'avait traitée, sous le coup de la colère, de Mudblood. Et cela, elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné.

Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de rester le Severus qu'elle avait toujours connu – il s'était lâchement tourné vers la magie noire, persuadé qu'elle le grandirait aux yeux de Lily.

Il s'était irrémédiablement blessé en la blessant. Jamais il ne s'était pardonné de l'avoir ainsi insultée, ce qui l'avait blessée et condamné Severus à la solitude pour le restant de ses jours.

Depuis que Lily était morte, il se sentait, chaque jour qui passait, un peu plus meurtri, un peu plus brisé. Mais cela, il ne l'admettrait jamais si quelqu'un le lui demandait. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible, même face à Dumbledore – lui qui savait déjà tout.

Il avait juste envie de se cacher, quelque part, là où personne ne le retrouverait jamais, pour ne pouvoir penser qu'à Lily, se remémorer chaque détail de son visage, chaque reflet dans ses cheveux roux, chaque éclat dans ses yeux verts. Et ensuite penser avec amertume à tout les rêves qu'il avait brisé d'un seul mot.

Il devait dire au revoir à tout cela, à tout son passé, à tout ce qu'il avait un jour aimé... mais dont l'amour n'avait jamais été rendu.

Si Lily était encore de ce monde, et qu'elle le rencontrait à nouveau, lui dirait-elle qu'il avait eu tort de prêter allégeance à Voldemort ? Bien évidemment que oui. Il avait agi par bêtise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé aux conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir.

L'aiderait-elle à comprendre les erreurs qu'il avait faites ? Elle tenterait de le faire, mais il avait eu suffisamment de temps et de solitude pour en être arrivé à des conclusions par lui-même.

Elle le regarderait de haut, elle qui n'avait pas eu besoin de magie noire pour se comporter en héroïne, et lui dirait qu'elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'il était devenu à l'époque où il était encore Death Eater.

Il souhaiterait juste avoir une dernière chance de la regarder dans les yeux, en lui expliquant que toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, c'était pour elle, en espérant qu'elle le regarde en retour, pas comme un traître, mais comme un repenti, tentant de faire oublier toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises au service de Voldemort.

Severus voulait que Lily entende tout ce qu'il avait à dire : qu'il regrettait, qu'il l'aimait à la folie, et qu'elle lui manquait à chaque heure qui passe depuis qu'elle avait quitté cette vie.

Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps... Tout serait si différent, maintenant... Lily serait toujours vivante, ils seraient peut-être mariés, avec des enfants... Ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble...

« After all this time?

-Always. »

Lily. À jamais.

* * *

 **Vous déprimez bien, maintenant ? xD Mon pauvre Sevychou d'amour, viens là que je te fasse un gros câlin :p**

 **Reviews ? ;)**


End file.
